Die Another Day
by RunWithJacobBlack
Summary: AU / AH / Jacob's parents were killed when he was little, but now at eighteen, he's carrying on their work as an secret agent. He got caught a month ago, saying he remembers nothing, but really he's learning their ways to take back what it rightfully his.
1. Intro

Ever since I could remember, I've been a wanted man. I was born wanted. My parents worked for the US Secret Service, until they died when I was little, while trying to save my sister Rachel from North Korean agents. They thought that my sister had the sun medallion which they are looking for. We don't know why they want it, other than the fact it's worth millions because of its rarity. They already have the moon medallion which goes hand in hand with the sun medallion, but for what reason, I don't know. But the moon medallion and sun was both mine. They belonged in my family. They originally belonged to my great grandfather who found both of them and put them in the museum before the government took ownership of them. I had never been told the reason behind why the medallions were so important to everyone. Everyone just thought I was a kid who wouldn't understand and only get in the way.

My sister was five when she was taken from me and I was eleven when my parents died. I was mortified when they told me that they weren't going after my sister. To them, she was a small loss and wasn't worth getting any more people killed or injured over. We didn't even know if she was dead or alive, but they presumed her as dead. It hurt greatly to know that I was going to be without my family. I had no family outside of my parents and sister. That's why I was also kidnapped a month ago. I was sneaking around outside of their building, trying to get caught. I was knocked out by chloroform when they found me and when I woke up, I calmed that I couldn't remember a thing, and because I didn't try escaping or fighting with them, stupidly, they allowed me to stay and train under their command. But to me, commands were so over rated. I was breaking a command just by going and looking for my sister. I did what I had to do these days, just to get my sister back. If they thought that I was just a kid that would only get in the way, they could think again. I was taking things into my own hands from now on, especially if it had anything to do with what was felt of my family. I didn't care for the fact that they thought Rachel was dead, either way I was going to find out.

My name is Jacob Black, and I'm an agent for United States Secret Service.


	2. Caught

**Author's Note: Okay, so I found Madonna's Die Another Day music video and was consumed by the story of it. Don't ask me why – as I have no idea why lol – but lately I've really been into the whole action, thriller and secret agents thing. I'm guessing it has something to do with a new cartoon I've been watching – cough – Generator Rex – cough – So I came up with this story, which is an action, thriller. REALLY needs to get those two genres up! There's going to be two books of this fan fiction. The second one will have Bella and Jacob in it.**

**And also, keep in mind, I have absolutely no idea, nor understanding of the Secret Service, spies or agents. I'm only using my own ideas and what I've seen on TV – cough 007, Generator Rex and Madonna's Music video – cough – **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review ;) I lovey reviews haha **

– **Sky**

* * *

><p>I was standing in the field, watching them carefully as they trained in fencing and many other weapons around me. It was like child's play in my eye. It was nothing to what I could do. Yeah, I sound like a hot-shot, but I'm only stating the truth. I had been trained in swordsmanship, fencing, guns, martial arts, you name it, and I had done it. I had more skill than they could ever wish for. I trained hard since learning of my parents' death. I probably trained harder than anyone else in the Secret Service as I knew from the second that they had died, I was going after my sister, even if it was the last thing I was to do.<p>

My arms stayed crossed over my chest tightly, my left hand clenched tightly around my right bicep, making sure that my tattoo stayed invisible to their eye. I knew the second that they saw my tattoo it would blow my cover. The second they saw my tattoo I would be dead. There was no doubt about that!

I had been wanted my whole life and it seemed odd to me that they didn't seem to realize who I was. But that may have been because I had grown up a lot since I was last wanted in Russia six years ago, – and have put on around fifty pounds of muscle. But, that is a two year long story, which I hardly remembered now. I had been out on this job for far too long. I wanted to quit the second I got my sister and the moon medallion back, but I knew I would never be able to do something like that. Unlike all the other agents, I never took up a nickname, username or even a fake name for the job. I went by Jacob Black, my birth name, and that was it. I would be forever on the run.

My index finger ran over the outline of my tattoo. It was like an eagle, but instead of an eagle head, it went into a diamond shaped spiders head with its two front legs out the side. It had the sharp eagle wings and tail. At every point, next to the black was a deep red before a lighter red was seen. They would know my tattoo by my parents having the exact same one as my sister and I.

It was growing hard to keep it a secret as the summer had come and it was far too hot and steamy to wear anything more than a tee shirt. Even that felt like too much to me. The air was all heat, and felt like it wasn't breathable. It was also steam mixed in with slight misty rain today. We were high in the mountains, where no one would be able to find us easily.

I started to wonder where they had put my sword and mobile phone that connected back home. I was best with swordsmanship and I carried my sword on my back everywhere I went. People often asked me if it was heavy to carry it all the time on my back, but for me it was light as a feather. And little did anyone know apart from me and the rest of the agents back home, that my phone wasn't _just_ a mobile phone. It was also a tracking devise, and when you entered the right button combination, let's just say you don't want to mess with its laser. . .

I took full attention the second I heard them speaking in Korean. I was trying to work out what they were saying and the instant they looked to me I knew it was about me. I only knew French, German, Spanish and Italian. I really did need to learn their language. It would help me a lot. Every one of them knew English and it worried me when they spoke their own language as it always made me think that they were planning something against me or knew something about me that weren't letting on they knew.

My hand instantly tightened more around my bicep when two of them started to walk towards me. I watched their every movement closely.

"Do you wish to take part?" one of them asked with an ascent. I thought about it for a moment. I looked to where my black tee shirt's sleeve cut off on my arm. My tattoo should be safe. I nodded; stepping forward and taking one of the fencing swords, not bothering with the mask.

The second my blade touched my opponents, I felt a thrill of excitement run through me. I loved nothing more than to sword fight. It was what I lived for. It started out well. I dodged each and every one of his attacks, until my right sleeve was cut from my tee shirt, exposing my tattoo. I started down at it for a moment, before looking at my opponent also starring at my tattoo.

"You!" he growled.

I smiled smugly at him, now full of confidence. "Yeah me," I smiled darkly, throwing off his sword that was been flung at me. He was disarmed, but there was nothing I could do as they surrounded me, grabbing me by my arms, blind folding me and basically dragging me into a dark and damp place. I thrashed against their hold. I had no idea where they were taking me and I knew that was dangerous. It felt like an underground cave with how suddenly the temperature had change. It was nice to be out of the heat at least.

They pushed me through doors and threw me into a wooden chair harshly, pulling the blind fold off of me and allowing me to look around the room. The first thing I noticed was the huge mirror on my left and the table in front of me. I wondered what a mirror was doing in a room like this. A light was on me in the dark room. It felt and looked like a cold and old jail. The only other thing that was in the room was a chain hanging from the ceiling.

"What are you here for?" the commander asked harshly, slamming his hands down on the table loudly. I looked at him from the corner of my narrowed eye.

"My intentions are my own and _will_ stay my own."

He yelled something in Korean and two men came through the doors behind me, grabbing my shoulders and dragging me out of the room. I thrashed against them again, and was able to break one of my arms free, but only for less than a second. They pushed me into more doors and into an even darker room, where I saw a huge trough of water with ice floating over the top. I knew what was coming next and I wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's Tattoo <strong>

http:/runwithjacobblack(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Die-Another-Day-Cover-202682195


	3. Fighting Back

They brought me the side of the trough. I waited, wondering why they hadn't received another order to dunk me. I noticed that this room was exactly like the other we had just been in. The mirror was on my right side, it was even the same size. The commander stepped forward. I looked up him darkly.

"Why are you here?" he questioned again.

I smirked at him darkly, still with confidence flowing through me. He wasn't just going to give up, was he? "My intentions and reasons are my own, and they are going to stay my own." I knew the second that they found out that I was after my sister, if she was alive, they would kill her, because then I would have no reason in their mind to keep on fighting them. If they even laid a finger on her, they wouldn't ever forget my name. Their destruction would go down in history for what I would do to them.

The Commander yelled something in Korean yet again and I took a silent and quick breath in as they gripped my shoulders tightly and pushed me into the ice and ice cold water. I felt the ice cut along my jaw as my face broke the ice into pieces. I tried to get out of the water quicker than to what they were allowing me, but it was impossible. I kept my breath, until I was hit harshly on the back, causing me to gasp, and let go of my breath in the ice cold water, and allow it into my mouth and lungs. The coldness stung and bit at everything it touched. My skin and muscles went numb quickly in the water. I gave in and stopped fighting in hope that they would finally pull me out. I was thankful when it worked. They pulled me out and threw me across the room until my back hit the leg of a table. I gasped for warmer air just to warm up my insides. I swiped the thin, long line of blood on my jaw away, while still trying to catch my breath. I thought that they had finally given up, but I should have known better. . .

They questioned me another twelve times, each time I gave them the same answer and I was punished the same way each and every time. I wasn't going to give in though. This was the least I could take. They weren't going to break me easily, if at all.

I kept thinking that if I had my sword, I would have been able to take all five of them out with no trouble at all, as they were unarmed, but I knew without it or some other weapon, I was just going to end up getting myself half killed. Normally, I would just fight my way through them, but there were far too many for me to even attempt at doing such thing without been caught by their gasp again.

After the twelfth time, they pushed me back against the floor again, like they had the first time. I grimaced as my rib cage hit the leg of the table, but showed no pain, nor fear on my face as they walked out of the room and locked the doors behind them, then, the room went even darker. I sat there, catching my breath, trying to warm my insides as fast as I could. My face felt numb with all the ice and cold water I had been exposed to. I couldn't believe it when I actually caught myself wanting to be back outside in the unbreathable heat.

I ripped what was left of my right sleeve on my tee shirt and done the same with my left, leaving my once a tee shirt a tank top. I dried my face with the pieces of my tee shirt and slowly grazed my hand over were the blood had come from on my rib cage. I winced as I found the cut. _Shit, how did I do that?_ I thought. I had been so careful not to injure myself while fighting them. I hadn't even felt the impact.

After a moment, I looked around the room from where I sat. I looked for a way out, but there was none. All the walls and roof were concrete, and thick concrete at that. There was no way that I would be able to get out without some kind of assistance from the outside. I kept looking around and spotted the mirror. There was a slight light coming from its corner. I knew there was something odd about a mirror of all things been in a room like this. I bet they were watching me.

I got up and made my way to it, without making myself visible to whoever may have been watching me. Just by where I was standing, I could see through the little crake that there was in fact another room on the other side of the mirror.

I bit my lip harshly. I hated been watched without my knowledge! I looked around the mirror, looking for something heavy enough to break it. It may have been a way out for me. I then spotted the chain that hung from the roof, just like the other room had. I wondered for a moment what they used it for. I then got an idea.

Walking casually back to where I was near the table, I went back to the chain, and climbed it just enough that I could control both it and myself to where it swung. I could hear them coming and made it quick. I swung the chain towards the mirror and shattered it with the weight of my boots going through it. I smirked to myself as I saw that I had been right. There was another room on the other side of me, and there _had_ been someone watching me, until the glass caved in on him of course.

I jumped down and into the room from the chain. Hearing them trying to unlock the doors from the dark room I had been in. I quickly looked around for anything that would be of use to me. Then finally, in the corner, I found my stuff – my mobile phone and my sword within its shoulder case. How much I had missed my sword, it was incredible. I picked it up quickly, strapping its belt around my shoulder tightly, turning off the light in the mirror's room, just as they broke through the doors. They looked around the room quickly, unable to see me in the dark as midnight room I was standing in. The lights in the other room turned on, lighting mine slightly, but still not enough to see any movement or detail. I was the spider and they were in my web. They would soon find out what this spider could and would do.


	4. The Spiders Web

One of the men shouted in Korean and pointed towards the shattered mirror. I smirked and slowly edged my hand towards my shoulder and to where my sword was waiting in its shoulder strap. As they ran over to where the glass was shattered on the ground, I silently pulled out my sword and waited in the shadows.

Two of the men stepped over the broken glass of the mirror and into my room. They gasped at the sight of me with my sword. I smirked before they saw the last light of their lives. They fell in front of me instantly. A small red pool started to form around their cuts and wounds. There was hardly a sign of a sword attack on them. I wasn't one for playing around and making a mess. I did my job with my sword and that was all that needed to be done.

Three other men suddenly took attention to the mirror room as the sound of the bodies fell to the ground. I noticed one had a sword and gun strapped around his belt. The sword I could handle, but the gun made me slightly nervous. Unlike a gun, my sword couldn't come in contact with someone metres away from me. I could feel my heart beating faster in anticipation of him fighting. I wanted to fight someone with at least some sword skills, and actually with a sword. It didn't feel right to take down men that were disarmed and didn't even have a chance at fighting me back. But I couldn't think that way. It was my job to protect my country and that was all part of my job. I knew that they wouldn't care if I had a fair advantage while fighting them. So why should I care if they had a fair advantage while fighting me? Because I was the _try to be_ honourable one! I fought with honour, but at times it was hard to stick to at sometimes, honour got in the way of getting what was needed done. Right now, I didn't care about honour, pain or fear. All I cared for was protecting my sister and finding her safe and sound. Nothing else mattered to me more.

The three other men came to check out the mirror room, leaving just the two left in the other room, looking for me out there. I didn't know where the Commander had gone. I hadn't seen him come into the room. One by one, the three men fell just like the other two had before them. It caught the two last remanding men's attention. The younger looked me dead in the eye with both fear and shock. There was something different about him. He was young, younger than me. He had to be only around fifteen, if that. He didn't seem to belong, nor have the careless and fearless attitude the others had had. I thought that maybe he was all knew to the service or he was a slave to them.

He older man shouted something loudly in Korean, before taking his sword out from his side. He ran at me with it. I blocked each of his strong attacks. I disarmed him and quicker than he could realize, his throat was cut. I threw my sword into the air, holding the kid's gaze as I lent to the side and allowed my sword to fall into its shoulder case. The kid flinched at the sound of my sword falling into its place. He was nervous and fearful. I could feel it.

"Get out of here," I muttered. "I know you don't belong here. Now go." I broke my gaze from him as I took the gun from the fallen man below me, hiding it on the inside of my jeans, before turning my back on the boy and went to leave out the doors they had come through a few minutes ago. But I was stopped. I felt the blade of a sword on the side of my leg. I turned slightly, watching the kid from the corner of my eye. He held the sword the fallen man had had strongly in his hands like a real warrior, but his foot work was all wrong.

I held his gaze, not looking away from him for a second. I moved quickly, knocking him on his back hard, knocking the sword from his hand. It landed just beside his head. It had been a narrow miss for him. It had been just how I had planned.

He looked up to me in shock at how fast I had moved. It hadn't taken much to knock him off his feet. If I had wanted, I could have killed him with how he had been standing. He had been standing in a dangerous position for any swordsman. He really did need to work on his foot work. If he was older and looked like he belonged in a place like it was, maybe he may not have been so lucky with me. But there was just something about him that told me 'leave him.'

"I warned you once. I won't warn you again," I said darkly, walking away from him and pushed open the heavy doors and allowing them to close behind me as I went.

I kept closely to the shadows of the dim and damp place. I had no idea where I was or even what this place was. It felt like it was underground, an underground prison. It was the only thing that came close to what it felt like. I stopped and ducked into a small and dark room as I heard more men coming from around the corner. I then saw the Command with them.

I smirked at an idea that came to mind. They all went into the room of where I had left the boy. I could hear him speaking quickly to them. Little did they know that he was only helping me by telling them what had happened just moments before?

I grabbed the end of the thick piece of wood that locked the doors together, into place, sealing them in with no way of getting out without some kind of help from the outside. I could hear the Commander speaking quickly. No one responded for a moment and when they did, it was a voice from a radio.

I looked around myself quickly, realizing that I had just caused myself more trouble than I thought I had been saving myself. There were three ways to run, three ways to get captured again. I could have ran left or right, or straight ahead, but I didn't know which direction held my capture again. I made a quick decision to run to my left side. I decided that it may have been where the cellars were as the farther you went down the damp hall, the darker it got. I felt like I was blind the farther I went down the hall. I couldn't see anything at all, and then, I heard them coming. I didn't know this place well enough to know where I was going or where I was heading.

I kept running, slipping on the damp tiled ground as I went. The hall behind me kept lighting up each time they got close to me. My heart pumped crazily in my chest, so hard that it actually started to hurt after a while. My legs felt like jelly from running so hard and fast while been so cold. My whole body was just about numb with the coldness I felt. It was too cold underground to have nothing more than a tank top and jeans on after been dunked into ice water. My body couldn't help but slow with the numbness that was taking over me. I pushed on, trying to still run, but it was inevitable that they would catch me again.

I tried pulling my sword from its shoulder strap, but my hands were even too cold to be strong enough to pull it from its case. My fingers were curled with numbness. I couldn't even make them straight enough to use the gun I had stolen.

I started to feel dizzy and the pain of weight in my chest increased. I looked over my shoulder to them running behind me. Each of them held guns in their hands, but it was the masks that they wore was what caught my attention the most. I suddenly realized that I wasn't just numb from the cold, but I was also been poisoned by the air I was breathing. But I wasn't giving up. I couldn't.

As I kept running, for what sight I had for the invisible hall I was running through, was decreasing more and more with every second. My vision was going. My head felt light and I was losing my balance. My legs stopped responding to my commands of to keep on running. They fell out from under me and everything went black before me.


	5. Never Giving Up

I awoke gasping for breath, remembering what I had been running from. When the realization sunk in that I was tied up tightly to a table, I didn't know what to think. My head was foggy and hurt every time I tried to think of what was going on with the headache that kept shooting through me from the gas I had been exposed to. I trashed against the table, trying to break at least my hand free of the rope tying me down, but it was impossible.

I laid there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling above me. The gas was still making my head foggy. I was lucky that I hadn't died from the amount of gas I had been exposed to. I guessed if they wanted me dead, they would have killed me by now, either that or they were planning to get everything I knew out of me. They could think again if they thought that was going to ever happen! I wouldn't say a thing, no matter what they did.

It was when my back hit the table as I tried breaking free of the ropes again that I realized, they hadn't taken my sword from my back or my phone from my jeans, only the gun I had stolen. I smirked darkly, pissed off. _Teasers!_ What were they trying to do? Say ha ha, so close yet so far from freedom? I thought so . . . But if they thought I was going to give up that easily, they could think again! I wasn't going to give up on everything. I wasn't going to give up on my sister! I never gave up on anything in my life, and I wasn't about to start now!

I kept thrashing against the hold of the ropes. I was no longer aiming to get free of them, but more for them to loosen just enough I could reach my sword and cut them. They really did make the mistake of leaving me with my sword. The rope started to finally loosen, but not without leaving its marks on me. My wrists and ankles had rope burn and it was making it hard for me to keep up the will to keep fighting against the rope's hold with each and everything thrash cutting deeper into my skin, it hurt like all hell. I hadn't ever felt rope burn to this extent before.

Sweat from fighting and the humidity of the room dripped down my forehead. I looked to the ropes around my wrists, seeing that they were only slightly looser to what they had been when I first started. I groaned, annoyed. This was all starting to seem pointless and impossible. My eyes closed for a moment, just taking a break and gaining my breath, and a picture of my sister and I flashed before my eyes. It was when we were really little and playing together outside, before we knew anything about our parent's job and what would come of us later in life. We were running around a tree, playing tag. She was so cute with her bright white smile, my smiled – my mother's – and my chocolate brown eyes, my father's eyes and my and my father's bronze, russet skin shining brightly in the sun as she ran, laughed and smiled the whole time. We were having such fun. Fun, like we hadn't ever had since that day. I wished things could go back to how they used to be. Simple and safe . . . with nothing to worry about!

My eyes flashed back open quickly, I wasn't going to let those sweet memories become bitter-sweet, all because I gave up! I thrashed against the grip of the ropes again with new motive and like I hadn't ever tried before. I ignored the pain of the rope burn. I ignored the heat around me and the fogginess of my head. I fought with the thought of my sister in mind the whole time, and then, I finally felt the ropes loosen around my wrists and ankles just a little more. I wondered if it was enough to reach my sword, but it wasn't. I kept on fighting it, making my wrists bleed. With each thrash, I came closer to escaping, until I could hear people coming. The Commander came into the room with two of his men standing at his sides. I ignored the three of them and kept on fighting. The Commander scoffed at my efforts. I looked to him with narrowed, piercing eyes. I wished I could have just taken him down there and then. Just to take that smirk off of his face!

"You are very persistent boy!" he said loudly. "I am very impressed. Most would have given up by now. Why don't you join us? Prove your swordsmanship skills within a fight and if you win, join us?" he questioned.

A smirked then came over my face, acting as though his proposal was intriguing to me, but it really wasn't. Not in this life time would I ever even think about joining him! I looked to him with narrow and calm eyes. "I would, but I don't work under the term of, _low life,_" I smirked darkly.

I watched as his face turned crunched with madness as he yelled something in Korean to his two guards that were standing across the room from him. I smirked again, thrashing once more against the ropes as they came undone. I reached for my sword quickly, taking the Commander as hostage as their guns aimed at me.

"Drop them, or he's gone," I threated, watching them closely. I couldn't help but laugh on the inside. He was shaking and shivering like a leaf with fear against me. They looked to him for a command, but nothing came of it.

"I'm not joking around here!" I shouted, raising my sword closer to his throat. Slowly, they leaned toward the ground, watching me very closely as they placed their guns to the hard and cold ground. I moved slowly closer to the guns and picked one of them up with my hand that also held my sword. I carefully kicked the other gun across the room as I quickly backed up toward the door behind me, knowing what would happen as soon as the gun stopped moving.

As the gun reached the other side of the room, its trigger was hit and two bullets were fired into the air. I took the chance while they were distracted by the danger of the two bullets and pushed the Commander away from me as I ran for the door, throwing my sword back within its case around my shoulder. I put the gun I had stolen from them into my pocket, making sure that its safety catch was on for the time being.

I ran down the dark and damp hallway, trying to find myself around the place and find my sister. But I didn't know the place enough to find her that easily. I needed a map and I needed it fast! I wished that it would have been easy for my phone to find a map of the place, but it would have taken ages to get the right map up without been caught again. But I still had to try!

As I ran, I tried to search where this place was, and then maybe I would be able to get the right map up quicker. I didn't even know where I was – yeah I flunked geography in school. Great thing for someone like me to flunk! Bright one Jacob! I rolled my eyes at that thought and kept on running. I nearly broke my phone in two when it said no service. Out of all the places it worked for me before, it wouldn't work when I most needed it. Things were really not looking good for me at this point.

As I kept running, I wasn't really listening to the things around me. My mind was just fixed on finding my sister. I stopped dead as I turned around the corner and saw a group of guards armed with some heavy metal guns. Neither my gun nor sword would do anything against them. I was forced to submit at this point. I put my hands in the air and sighed to myself. Seriously, I was getting caught all too much to what I used to. But it wasn't helping that I didn't have back up or a working phone with a map! The odds were truly and greatly against me.

As they pushed me through opening doors, I was thrown into a bright and fancy room, something I wasn't exactly used to. As I stood and looked up, I saw a woman with pale white and soft skin. Her eyes were a milk chocolate brown, lips full and her hair was also chocolate just like her eyes, waist long and silky. She wore a black and red suit that hugged her body tightly and sexily. She didn't really seem as though she longed in this part of the world. It was obvious that she had originally come from America, maybe, or maybe England. Guards where behind her, leaning against the wall watching her and I, I wondered what they were waiting for? I was still on the floor, leaning on my knees and I trying to catch my breath from how they had thrown me to the floor, knocking the breath out of me.

I looked up to her again as she stepped closer with slightly narrowed eyes. Her posture was perfect. Her mood was confident and slightly sexy as she came closer to me. She stood over me for a moment, looking down to me, holding my gaze before a sword appeared in front of my face, touching my chin. I stayed dead still. She held the sword perfectly in her delicate hand.

I kept staring up at her without fear in my eye with how close the weapon was to me. She tilted her head to the side and a slight sly smile came to her lips. I smirked back at her, slowly pushing the sword away from me with the side of my hand as I rose to my feet with no sudden movement on my behalf. It was obvious why I had been brought here. They still wanted me to join them, whether I agreed or not. They were testing my swordsmanship and if that was what they wanted, that's what I would give them! It was either that or they had brought me here for her to kill me, but, I was never going to back down from a sword fight, whether it was with a girl or not.

"Isabella, commence," a voice said behind her. I looked up and over her shoulder, seeing the Commander. Lucky break from the bullets I guess. I rolled my eyes at the failed attempt to kill him. I should have known better than to think I would have succeeded with that. She looked back over should to him and then back to me. "Yes, Commander," she said softly but with confidence, her voice almost a sweet birds song.

Somehow, the Commander's words hadn't sunk into my head yet. I was too caught up in Isabella – What the hell? That is so not like me! It was only when I notice her posture change into one of attack that I realized what was happening. Her sword flung at me just as I pulled mine from its case and blocked her attack. I stood up straight, looking at her with the blade of my sword just under my gaze with a smirk on my face.

"Good try honey, but no sale," I said smugly, moving my sword so that her own weapon no longer touched mine. She took a step back, half losing her balance and her sword in hand but showed no sign of worry of losing. She was confident, I had to say that and her movements showed it – sleek and swift.

She smirked crookedly at me, standing back slightly while watching me. I turned my sword around in circles within my hand like a master of the Bo Staff, showing off my movements before throwing it in the air, leaning to the side and allowing my sword to snap in place within its case around my shoulder. Yeah, I am too cocky with my skills. I watched her the whole time, and saw the expression of impression and slight surprise quickly come over her face.

I stared at her with narrowed eyes while tilting my head to the side slightly. "A girl like you doesn't belong in a place such as this," I murmured, holding her gaze.

"Isabella, commence!" the Commander shouted angrily. My eyes flashed to him as he spoke before turning back to Bella as she came at me again with her sword. I pulled mine back out as quickly as I could and only just blocked her attack. I had hoped that she would have stopped with the fighting for now. But obviously, she spoke with her sword. It was just my kind of language!

I flung my sword back at her, trying to get her close enough to me that she and only she could hear what I had to say. Her foot work, posture and hold of the sword were all perfect as she fought against me, but she wasn't giving it her all. She was holding back, by a lot. If she was fighting someone other than me, who cheated and played dirty, she would have been dead by now. I could see and feel just how good of a fighter she was, but she just wasn't focusing. I could see that she really didn't want to be here. My words of her not belonging in a place such as this had stung her deeply. I could see it in her eyes. There was fear in them, even if it didn't show in her body language. She most likely had been kidnapped and was a slave to them.

As her sword met mine once more, her weight pressed against my sword as I pressed my own weight against hers. I looked her in the eye. I could see where this could help the two of us. "Help me find my sister and I'll help you find freedom Isabella," I whispered huskily.

Her eyes narrowed greatly with hearing my spoken words. Swiftly, she turned her sword sideways, breaking the connection our blades had. "Bella!" she shouted only just loud enough for I and I alone could hear. "And I wouldn't ever help you."

"Fine then!" I shrugged. "It's your funeral." With one swift and final movement, my sword disarmed her, leaving her open for a serious attack.


	6. Fight to Live and Live to Fight

Her face was hard and all I could see in her eyes was fear of what I could do to her. It was clearer than ever before, she didn't want to be here. She didn't want to fight to live, and yet here she was, fighting me and waiting for the final blow. Little did she know who I was and what I could see in her eyes alone! I bluffed a lot with my fighting. I judged people while fighting. Always, their eyes spoke to me, and told me what they were like, along with the movements of their sword. But it was from their eyes, I made my final decision about what would happen to them under my power.

The fear in her eyes grew more and more with the seconds that past. She looked me in the eye for a second, and it was like I could see her life's story. "Just do it," she murmured so low, it was only for me to hear. After those words were spoken, her gaze dropped to the floor.

I wasn't going to do a thing to hurt her, but I had to let _them_ know, I wasn't going soft just because a girl had challenged me. I looked around the room, to each of the faces watching us. They weren't going to do a thing to help her – or least, if they were, they didn't look like they were going to step in and stop me.

A smirk grew on my face as my grip around my sword grew tighter. I lifted it slightly higher and with that, Bella's eyes closed. I wasn't going to hurt her, no way, I wasn't like that! But instead, my sword moved quickly, barely touching her at all. It cut the fabric of her clothing, cutting alongside the upper sleaves of her outfit and chest. She looked up to me with great shock in her eyes as her hand gripped the clothing from falling from around her chest. I smirked cockily at her and winked. I had stopped paying attention to the other people in the room and only paid attention to her and me – _stupid move!_ That was until I noticed ten of the guards advancing on me quickly. I stepped back, eyeing them carefully. It was when I realized there were only eight of them in front of me I turned around and saw two of them behind me. They moved so quickly, I didn't even have time to think. My sword dropped in a clang sound as my hands clutched my stomach where they had punched or cut me. It hurt and stung so much I thought I was going to black out. What the hell had they done to me?

I grimaced while looking up to Bella. I didn't know why, but I felt like there was something in her which would make her want to help me in some way. And when I looked up into her eyes, it only proved me right. I could see fear and worry in her eyes again, but for some reason, I thought this time it was for me instead of herself. But why would it be? I was no body to her, just like she was no body to me. Or was I just kidding myself she was nothing to me? I had to be to think such things of her.

Quickly they stripped me of my phone, gun and sword, taking them away so they were nowhere in sight and started to drag me out of the room. The pain was too much for me to handle, but somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice started to scream at me, "Fight!" The pain kept telling me to ignore it, but before long that voice started to get louder and louder. It was once the voice got so loud it almost snapped me out of the pain's grasp altogether and I then I recognized the voice to be my mother's voice. I could remember her voice from when I was little and I was taking my first fencing lesion. I was losing and it wasn't until I heard my mother's voice saying to fight and not to give up so soon, did I start to give it my all. I had won in the end. From then on, I learnt not to give up so easily, even with the odds completely against me. And this wasn't going to be one of those times I was going to give up! I was going to find my sister, even if it was the last thing I was to do in my life. As long as she was safe and sound, it was all that mattered to me now.

I fought the stinging and aching pain in my stomach and thrashed against their hold, the only problem was the fact I had started fighting too late. They already had me in another brightly lit but cold icy room. I didn't take any notice to what it looked like as they threw me in the room and pushed me into a chair, locking me down in it, I just focused on fighting against them, but it was useless. I kicked as hard as I could, to just try and get them away from me, but there were too many of them.

The Commander broke through the doors in the very instant they had me bound to the chair. He walked straight up to me, looking me sternly in the eye. "Where is the moon medallion?" he ordered.

A smirk came across my face at his question. Like I was going to show my fear to him! "I don't know!" I snarled after a moment of staying silent. It was the truth. I didn't know, nor did I care about it. I wasn't here to find the sun medallion and take it back off of them. I was only here to find my sister and leave again.

He shouted something to his men and they all left the room without saying anymore. It scared me not knowing what they were saying to each other in their own language. I didn't know what was going to happen next, nor did I have a clue what they were planning. But I couldn't let fear get the better of me. Not now after coming this far.

After they had gone, I looked around the room and to what was holding my arms down on the arm of the chair and my torso to the back of it. My heart started to race when I realized where I was sitting. _This can't be happening_! I thought and grimaced. _This can't be happening!_ With the little room I had between the straps and my arms, my now fisted hands slammed down on the arm of the electric chair. After everything I had done, it was all going to go to waste like this! It couldn't be happening. I had to be still asleep from that gas. I had to be. Things couldn't end like this. This _had_ to be a nightmare and yet I knew it wasn't. I had fought for so long and for so much for it to all go to waste. It cut me deeper than the foot long, bleeding cut I had along my stomach. It was going to take a miracle to save me now. If only I had my phone, I would have been able to use its lazar to cut myself free if I were careful enough.

I knew they were torching me with wonder. Why didn't they just put an end to me now? I knew why, because they wanted me to think about things and how much my life meant to me over the moon medallion they wanted so much. But if they thought by doing this to me was going to get the truth out of me, they had to think again, because I even didn't know the truth of the location of the moon medallion myself. I started to wonder why it was so important to them. It was just a stupid rock wasn't it? A stupid rock which was worth a lot of money . . . maybe that was it. Maybe that was why they were after it. Because of the value it held. _Pffh. Money talks and we all know what walks,_ I thought, staring down at the ground until I heard the sound of footsteps coming. I looked up to the door with hearing the footsteps coming closer. It was only one person coming, but it was enough to make me think everything would be over within a couple of minutes.


	7. Freedom

As one of the doors opened slowly and closed just as quietly, my heart skipped a beat with seeing Bella in front of me and her sword in its case strapped to her back. She locked the door behind her, turned around and looked me dead in the eye. Was this how she was going to repay me by letting her live, instead of killing her there and then like I could have so easily? I didn't think she would be the kind to do something like that, but maybe I had been wrong. Why else would she be here?

She walked up to me and leaned down in front of me and started to undo the straps around my ankles, torso and arms. I looked at her confused to what she was trying to do. Was she letting me go? "Bella, what are you doing?" I whispered with confusion. I had lost all hope at that point. This had to be a trick, to get my hopes up and then have them trashed again.

"You're too honourable to die like this Jacob. I'm going to be in so much trouble for this, but I know it's the right thing."

My eyes narrowed while looking down to her as she slowly undid the strap around my stomach where the deep cut was. She was so careful not to hurt me, and it only proved to me more she didn't belong here. What was someone gentle like her doing in a place like this? I was pretty sure I had a fair idea.

"I am not leaving without my sister," I vowed as she met my eyes with looking up to me.

"I know where she is."

She had caught my full attention with those few words being said. My eyes widened with hearing her. My heart started to swell with happiness. Rach was still was alive? I had hoped to god she was from the day she had been kid napped, but I had never been sure. She was my only family left now, and I needed her like I knew she needed me. We were like twins. We thought a like, we acted a like and we were just as close, if not closer. I didn't know what I would have done if I had come this far only to find out she was dead. I was so grateful that wasn't the case. Something was finally going right in my life for once!

As Bella undid the last strap from around my wrist, I stood up and looked to Bella as she walked over to a door behind me. She had a key in her hand and was quickly undoing the lock as I reached her side. The door came open as the key unlocked it. I glanced inside the dark, damp and cool place as Bella went in and ran down the narrow hall of the room. It was obvious it was a prison. On either side of me there were small prison cells, though thankfully they were all empty to what I could see of them in the dull light I stood in.

I looked up to Bella as she put a key in another lock of a prison cell as quickly as she could. It took me a couple of minutes to hit me what she was doing, until I saw an older familiar face and heard her voice. "What are you doing Bella?" her voice asked. A wide smile spread across my face as I looked upon my kid sister as she looked up to me too.

The door of the prison opened as Rachel ran out as quickly as she could and into my body. "Jacob! I can't believe you're here! I thought I would never see you again!" she cried happily as I held her for the first time in what had to be around seven years. She was all grown up now and she didn't look that much different from the last time I had saw her. She was just taller. We both were all grown up now.

"I've missed you so much Rachel. I thought that I wouldn't see you again too!" I said and tried to hold back my tears of happiness. It was just too good to be true to have her back in one piece with me! I really didn't think I would see her again. I hadn't ever been this happy before!

Rach stepped back from me after a minute and looked up to Bella with a kind smile. "She's been looking after me the whole time Jacob. She takes me shopping and everything." I looked down to Rachel, surprised. I didn't think that out of all the things Rachel would do here, shopping would be one of them. I could tell Bella had taken good care of Rach. She wasn't skinny and she wasn't in rags for clothes either. They looked almost new apart from a little dirt on them.

"Thank you Bella," I murmured and looked her in the eye. I wished I could have done something to repay her, but the only thing I could have done was to bring her back home with me, but I knew she didn't want that.

"It's okay Jacob. Here take these, you'll need them. I couldn't find your sword though." Quickly she handed me my phone and the gun I had stolen. It hit me then that we still had a long way to go until we were safe and out of trouble. I took in a deep breath and composed myself. It had been one thing by getting into this place, but it was going to be another thing to get back out again in one piece and alive.

I took Rachel's hand as we headed towards where we came in until she stopped dead, making me look back at her. "Did you get the moon medallion Jacob?" she asked, as I met her chocolate eyes. I couldn't help but rolls my eyes at her. "No Rach, I haven't and I'm not getting it! I came for you and you only. The thing doesn't matter to me. C'mon we got to go before we're caught again."

"Jacob! You need to get it!"

"I'm not worried about it Rachel." I led the way out of the prison and as Bella took the lead from there on. I didn't know why I trusted her, but I guess with what she had already done for us, I could trust her. I needed someone to help us out of this place anyway, and I was sure Bella was the only one that could do that.

"I can get you out of here safely if you trust me Jacob." She said and unlocked the door while looking me in the eye.

"You've done this much for me Bella. I'll trust you for what is left of our time together."

"Stay behind me then," she said and opened the door enough for us to all fit through. I watched her carefully with Rachel behind me as she made sure the cost was clear. Without saying a word, she moved her hand to signal to follow her as she ran towards a darkened corner. I followed her as quickly as I could and held my sister's hand as I went. I was on edge with having to trust someone I didn't know. I had to keep convincing myself this was the only way we were going to get away alive.

With the three of us standing in the dark shadowed corner of the building, I held my breath as I leaned up against the wall my back rested upon the best I could with seeing and hearing the Commander walking into the room we had just come from. I only let the breath I was holding back out again when they were gone. We were safe for now, but that wouldn't last long. The second they saw I was gone they would be storming the whole place.

"The exit is down there, go before they see you," Bella said softly in a whisper. She went to step away as I grabbed her wrist, stopping her and shocking her slightly as her eyes went wide.

"Come with me Bella. Please, you don't belong here." I looked her in the eye, begging her, but she just shook her head and murmured, "No, Jacob. Just go."

Just after she had spoken, I heard the Commander shout loudly in the other room. It was obvious they had realized I was gone. I looked to Rachel with my heart now racing in my chest with the thought of us being caught again. I didn't come this far to be caught again!

"Jacob! Go!"

I thought quickly and came up with a plan. I only had my phone and a gun, it was all I needed. We were out of this place for good! "Run the other way. The entrance is coming down."

Bella's eyes narrowed at me for one last time as I took Rachel's hand and started running in the direction of the exit. Bella did as I had told her and started running away from me as the Commander spotted me and ordered his men to catch me and my sister. I wondered if I would ever see Bella again.

I let Rachel's hand go, making her look up to me in confusion. "Run to the door and cover your ears as much as you can," I ordered.

"But Jacob-"

"Go!"

Finally the second time she listened to me and ran towards the door and waited like I had told her to. I put my phone in the middle of the floor just as I saw the Commander and his men coming around the corner, searching for us. I run a few steps away and stopped and turned back around just as he saw me too. My heart was beating so fast now as sweat ran down my forehead with fear coursing through my veins. We couldn't be caught! We just couldn't be now!

I looked to Rachel, making sure she was okay as I drew the gun from the side of my jeans and aimed it at my phone right in front of them. I closed my eyes and thought, be safe Bella, as I pulled the trigger and ran before the bullet could hit my phone. I knew between the laser in my phone and the force of the bullet hitting it . . . that would be more than enough to make my phone explode upon impact.

I grabbed Rachel's hand just as my phone exploded and was bringing down the whole entrance. I pushed open the last heavily door we had between us, freedom and safety as the roof started to cave in the only way out I knew of. It had already started to caved in behind us.

With seeing the light of day for the first time in what had to be days if not weeks, I kept running with Rachel without stopping to look behind us. We had lived to die another day. . .


End file.
